


She Tells Him She's at Church

by gimmethesticky



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethesticky/pseuds/gimmethesticky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she doesn't go. One-shot.</p><p>This is a fic based on the song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Tells Him She's at Church

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been moved from my fanfiction.net account under the same title and username, and I've subsequently deleted the story from that account.
> 
> I don't own the show or characters.

Quinn was getting her jacket on and was rolling her eyes at the voice on the other line.

"Come on, Quinn," Finn whined. "Let's go get breakfast! A new place just opened like three blocks from my house. They give you like seven huge pancakes per order."

"I can't, Finn. It's Sunday morning; I'm going to church. I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn hung up the phone without hearing his response, shouldered her handbag, and walked out her front door. If she had gone to breakfast with him, she'd only have ended up paying for both of them, as she usually did. Quinn stepped onto the pavement and around the back of a jet-black SUV, smirking as she opened the passenger door and slid onto the seat.

"Aw, look at you in your Sunday best," the driver cooed.

Quinn smirked and settled down into her seat. "Fuck you."

"In time, babe," Santana said as she shifted into drive, "in time." She pulled away from the curb, reached over with her right hand, and laced her fingers with Quinn's as she sped down the road.

They were silent as Santana drove through neighborhoods in the making, driving towards their usual haunt. Santana's mom was part of the real estate agency that would sell these houses when they were finally finished, but there was some sort of issue with a contract and the construction workers, so Santana knew no one would be in this area for a few more weeks.

"There's our alley," Quinn squeezed Santana's hand before relinquishing it so she could turn into the secluded spot nestled between two partially finished houses. Quinn got out of the car and Santana climbed into the back seat. Quinn opened the hatchback, pulled out the large car cover, and went about putting over Santana's Range Rover. When she was done, she skillfully opened the back door and shimmied under the cover and into the car. It had taken time to perfect the maneuver, but she and Santana had been doing this for about five weeks, so she had the technique down. As soon as the car door was closed and she'd shucked off her cardigan, she was immediately met with Santana's mouth on her neck. "Jesus," she gasped. "At least let me turn the right way, first," Quinn grabbed a handful of thick, black hair and, with her free hand, pulled Santana by the waist across the seat to her.

Santana twisted her body to keep her lips on Quinn's pale skin. "What'd," she licked a tendon, "you tell him," she kissed the column of Quinn's throat, "this time?"

Quinn closed her eyes and held Santana tighter. "Same as always: that I was on my way to church."

Santana chuckled. "Does that mean you consider this a religious experience?"

Quinn bit her lip through a smile, but didn't bother responding.

"You know where I think you should be on your way to?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Where?"

Santana pulled back and lightly pressed her lips against Quinn's so she could speak into her mouth. "You knees."

Quinn bit Santana's lower lip – god, she loved Santana's lips – before kissing her, and then did as Santana suggested: she fell to her knees on the floor behind the driver's seat. Santana dutifully scooted back behind the passenger side and slid her tight dress up, revealing the fact that she was not wearing any underwear. She propped her left leg up on the seat, kept her right foot on the floor, and smirked at the low groan that came from Quinn. "Hang on to something," Quinn said, and then leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Santana's thighs, and wasted no time in licking a path from Santana's entrance to her clit.

"Oh, fuck," Santana right hand flew back to grip the armrest while her left rested on the top of Quinn's head as the woman's mouth enveloped her. Quinn's head bobbed slightly up and down, Santana's breath hitched, her thighs twitched, her jaw dropped, and all too soon she was coming against Quinn's soft tongue. Quinn kissed her one more time and Santana's hips jerked, and then Quinn slid up so she could rest her chin on Santana's stomach.

"When can we go back to your place?" She lifted Santana's dress up more so she could suck on tan skin.

Santana groaned, her eyes closed at the feeling of Quinn's hot mouth marking her. "Soon. After eleven," she brought her right hand back down to push Quinn's hair out of the way so she could watch those pink lips work on her stomach. "They'll be gone all week, you should just stay with me the whole time."

Quinn hummed. "I'd like that." She shimmied up to hover over Santana's stomach, grabbed Santana's hand, and pushed it under her pale yellow dress. Santana chucked through a moan.

"You're wet," she ran two fingers up and down Quinn's slit before pushing inside.

"Yes," Quinn sat back on Santana's abs and titled her hips forward. She began working her body back and forth in time with Santana thrusts, but whined when Santana began to speed up. "No, honey, go slow," Quinn let out a high-pitched grunt of approval when Santana did as she asked, and she rolled her hips to their steady rhythm as she felt her climax building.

After a few minutes, Santana's hand was soaked, and she could feel Quinn's walls beginning to tighten and flutter around her. She curled her fingers and Quinn's immediate orgasm surprised both of them. Santana sat up and held Quinn as the woman stiffened and shook. "You're so fucking gorgeous when you come." Santana shifted them so she was sitting in the middle of the bench seat and Quinn was straddling her lap. She held Quinn to her in a tight hug and placed sift kisses all of her neck and cheeks as Quinn hugged Santana back and came down from her high.

Quinn met Santana's lips the next time the brunette went to kiss her cheek and they both sighed into each other. "Yes," Quinn kissed Santana again. "I consider this a religious experience. And you're gorgeous, too."

Santana smiled at the sleepiness in Quinn's voice. "I think we can head to my house, now," she rested her forehead on Quinn's chest and took a deep breath, kissing the dress fabric between Quinn's breasts as she breathed out through her nose.

Quinn petted Santana's hair and grinned down at the woman whose face was buried in her cleavage. "Can we just stay in bed all day? I don't want to go out and risk seeing Finn." Quinn laughed when Santana growled at the mentioned of her boyfriend's name. "Santana, honey, you know I'm only with him to assuage any concerns of my very conservative father." When Santana just pushed her face further into Quinn's boobs, Quinn bit her lip and wondered out loud, "Can you imagine his face if I brought you home as my date? 'Hello, daddy! I'd like you to meet my Hispanic, Catholic, lesbian girlfriend! Please give us your blessing!' " Quinn smiled as Santana snorted against her chest. "He'd kick me out, honey. And I don't even want to think about what he might do to you."

Santana sighed and finally looked up. "I know, babe. I just really hate Finn."

"But, for whatever reason, my father loves him," she kissed Santana's forehead and then go off of her lap to get out of the car. "And that means a few more months of sneaking before we're home free and on our way to LA."

Santana smiled genuinely at that thought, and as Quinn pulled off the car cover, she re-adjusted her dress and climbed back into the front seat. Quinn put the cover away and then their fingers were lacing again as Santana drove off towards their house. She pulled into her driveway, quickly hopped out, looked into the garage window, and then turned to give Quinn the thumbs up; her parents were gone. Quinn got out of the car and they both walked up to Santana's front door.

They went up to Santana's room, and, wordlessly, stripped down to nothing. The two of them climbed into Santana's bed, and Quinn became the big spoon and pulled Santana's warm body against hers. Santana pulled Quinn's hand up from her stomach so it rested on her right breast, and Quinn buried her face into the back of Santana's neck when her palm met hard nipple. And then her phone was ringing.

"No, don't answer it," Santana whined when Quinn removed her hand to reach back on the nightstand for her cell.

She brought the phone to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Quinn!" Ugh. She rolled her eyes at Finn's voice. "You wanna come over and watch me play video games?"

Quinn nudged Santana in the back to silence her faux gagging noises. "I'm shopping."

"Oh, okay. Well, where are you? I can meet you and we can go to the video game store and stuff."

"If you really want to help me buy a supply of shaving lotion, nail polish, Pamprin, and tampons, feel free."

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. See you tomorrow." She ended the call, tossed her phone back, and as soon as the device thumped on Santana's carpeted floor, Santana was on top of her.

"I want your hands back on me," Santana grabbed Quinn's wrists and held them so Quinn's hands were back on her boobs, and she ground her hips down on Quinn's lower stomach, biting her bottom lip through a smirk as Quinn flexed her fingers. "And I want my fingers in you," she slid her hands down Quinn's arms and up to cup her face before leaning down for a soft, sweet kiss. She slowly slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth and breathed out through her nose against the blonde's cheek as she slid her left hand down Quinn's body, under the apex of her own legs, and finally her fingers met Quinn's wetness. Santana smiled against Quinn's mouth when the woman's hips jumped, and Quinn grunted as Santana added pressure on her clit before dipping inside. "Oh, honey, yes," Quinn kissed Santana one more time and then wrapped her hands into Santana's hair, holding her down so she would hear every gasp Quinn made, every moan, directly into her ear. "Don't stop."

Santana closed her eyes. "I'm not stopping."

"Go slow again."

Santana turned her head so her lips were brushing Quinn's neck and then pushed more fully into Quinn, sliding her two fingers in with ease. She pulled in and out, in and out, and loved every minute of the small utterances, the cries of lust, the expressions of love in her ear as moved inside Quinn again and again. Santana shifted down Quinn's torso so she could use her hips against the back of her hand.

"I love you on top of me like this," Quinn gasped.

Santana bit Quinn's neck and then licked it. "You love it every way, baby."

"I do," as she got closer to the edge, Quinn's voice trembled. "But this," she made an attempt at kissing Santana's ear and half-succeeded, "with your whole body covering mine," she emphasized her words by hooking her legs around the backs of Santana's thighs, "I feel so close to you like this, San," she turned her head and nudged Santana's cheek with her nose until their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. "I love you," Quinn cried out against Santana's lips and subsequently spasmed around the woman's fingers.

Santana placed firmer kisses against Quinn's lips and whispered, "I love you, too," as she pulled her wet fingers out and brought them to her mouth so she could lick them clean.

Quinn smiled lazily at the display. It wasn't the first time they had said the words, but she still loved to tell Santana, and then to hear it back. They didn't say it often; usually only moments like this, or just before one of them was about to fall asleep, either on the phone with each other or in each other's arms. Quinn groaned when Santana sucked her middle fingers into her mouth. "How come you make everything look so hot?"

Santana licked her lips, kissed Quinn, and then said, "Practice?" She chuckled when her response garnered a smack to her shoulder. "I want to watch something," she rolled out of bed and went to her closet, and Quinn smiled. 'Watching something' was usually just a guise for cuddling. Santana put on a pair of black panties and a white wife-beater, and then tossed Quinn a grey, oversized, WMHS teeshirt and some red cheer shorts before going to her DVD shelf. "How about Fired Up!?"

"You know," Quinn said as she pulled herself under the covers, "I've seen it on your shelf countless times, but I've never actually watched it."

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and sharing kisses, and they fell asleep to a vampire in a tight leather bodysuit chasing down lycans in the subway.

xxx

On Monday morning, Quinn met Finn at her locker, trying not to roll her eyes at what came out of his mouth. When Santana came walked by with one of her best insults yet, Quinn had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. After she finished at her locker, she let him kiss her, but as soon as he walked away to his first class, she quickly went into the bathroom to wash her mouth out with a small bottle of Listerine. She had to wait until lunch to see Santana again, and then they shared all the same classes for the rest of the day. But, until then, she would just have to make do with her phone.

Quinn: Make time go faster.

San: I can't do that. I can tell you that I got you a present, though. It should arrive at my house by tonight.

Quinn smiled at her phone as she sat down in Bio, way in the back, behind one of the bulkier football players.

Quinn: A present, huh? What kind of present?

San: Us*. I got us a present. And it's a surprise.

Quinn: You're a tease, you know that?

San: Yeah, and that's exactly what you'll be telling me when I'm wearing your present, and you're on your hands and knees, begging me to make you come.

Quinn nearly dropped her phone. Did Santana mean that she bought them a…?

Quinn: You didn't.

Months ago, before they'd started their Sunday morning car rendezvous, Quinn may have offhandedly mentioned that she thought using a strap-on would be hot, but it had been so long ago. She hadn't really thought Santana had paid her comment any mind.

San: It's dark blue.

Quinn crossed her legs. Their texts in school were almost never this borderline sexty. She hesitated before sending her question.

Quinn: How big?

San: Not quite seven. Is that okay?

Quinn smiled and a small laugh escaped her nose. God, she loved Santana.

Quinn: It's perfect.

Lunch came and she sat next to Santana and the rest of the gleeks, and she wondered if anyone ever noticed her and Santana's hands linked together under the table. After they left the cafeteria, Quinn fell in step with Santana as they made their way to English.

"Dark blue?"

Santana didn't answer Quinn but instead weaved through the throng of students and went into a bathroom. Quinn followed, smiling as she anticipated what was coming next. Santana checked under all of the stalls, and, satisfied that they were alone, walked back to Quinn and swept her up in a bear hug.

"You're okay with it, right?" Santana mumbled with her face in Quinn's cleavage.

Quinn shook her head. Santana really liked it down there. "San, honey," Quinn ran her hands up and down the sides of Santana's red and white uniform, and when Santana looked up, insecurity evident in her eyes, Quinn said, "I love you," and she leaned down and stole a kiss, "and I trust you," and she wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed, "and I'm more than okay with it."

Santana didn't even try to stop her beaming smile as her head rested on Quinn's shoulder. "Good."

"And San?"

"Hm?"

"I want to use it first."

xxx

That night, Santana watched as Quinn came out of her bathroom wearing nothing but black straps around her hips and a dark blue phallus standing proudly at the apex of her legs. Santana smiled from her place on her bed. "You look beautiful."

They kissed, and sighed, and moaned, and Quinn made love to Santana in a way that she only ever fantasized about before.

"Oh, god… baby, that was so, so good," Santana lay panting on her back with Quinn sprawled out next to her, the strap-on still on the blonde's hips, the blue material glistening with Santana's arousal. "Do you want me to-"

"Right now, I just want you," Quinn fumbled with the straps, her hands shaking a little bit with residual excitement. She slid the contraption off of her legs and into the floor, and then, with strong arms, pulled Santana on top of her. "I always want you."

xxx

Tuesday and Wednesday came and went, and Quinn had to stay at her own house both nights to avoid answering any questions her father might have for her. But on Thursday…

xxx

"I feel like," Santana said against Quinn's lips as she pinned the woman against her bedroom door, "a crazy person," she kissed Quinn harder, sucking on the tongue Quinn thrust into her mouth, "going mad after not being able to touch you like this for two days."

Quinn shoved Santana back and then pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in a white bra with lace trim and matching panties. "So touch me."

Santana had changed into a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt before Quinn got to her house, and she smirked evilly at Quinn's words. "C'mere."

Quinn stepped forward and when Santana grabbed her hand and put it on Santana's crotch, she gasped. "Oh."

"Remember me saying something about you on your hands and knees?"

Quinn let out a strong breath and gave the fake member in Santana's jeans little squeeze before taking her clothes off and climbing onto the middle of the bed in Santana's suggested position. She closed her eyes at the groan that came from behind her, and didn't look to see Santana undressing, but when she heard a zipper being pulled down, she gripped the comforter tight in her hands. Quinn's breathing got heavier, and before she knew it, Santana's hands were on her hips.

"Quinn?"

Quinn still hadn't let go of the covers.

"Quinn, baby," Santana ran a hand up Quinn's back and then pulled her upright by her shoulder. When Santana saw fear on Quinn's features, she pulled her into a hug.

The dildo bumped Quinn's stomach as Santana held her, but she just focused on the feeling of warmth and security that came with Santana's body against hers. "I think I'm a little anxious."

"We don't have to use it," Santana said. They were both standing on their knees in the middle of her bed, and she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, knowing it helped to calm her down. "I don't need anything but my hands to take you from behind."

Quinn snorted against Santana's neck and then pulled back to see the brunette smiling. "No, I want to use it," she kissed those delicious, upturned lips and sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"Want me to help you relax?" Santana ran her thumb over Quinn's bottom lip and smiled when Quinn nodded. "Lie down, baby," Santana pushed down lightly on Quinn shoulder and she situated herself on her back. Santana kissed her way slowly down Quinn's body, and then positioned herself between the blonde's legs. She lied down on her stomach, and the phallus attached to her hips pressed into her stomach. Santana kissed Quinn's inner thigh, spread Quinn's lips with her right hand, and licked up her length, deliberately slowly. At Quinn's hard exhale, Santana placed a soft kiss to her clit, and wrapped her lips around the nub when Quinn's hips involuntarily reacted. She brought her girlfriend to climax unhurriedly, helping Quinn relax, exactly like she said she would.

Quinn's body was still shaking when Santana crawled up her torso to give her a kiss. Quinn made an 'mmph' noise into Santana's mouth and then moaned as a tongue that tasted like her slipped past her lips. Quinn, suddenly overcome with confidence from the orgasm her strap-on-wearing girlfriend just gave her, pushed Santana off, and then proceeded to get on her hands and knees again. Her reservations about being fucked with the strap-on were completely gone, and she wanted Santana, now.

"Quinn, I'm not going to do this unless I know you're sure," Santana stood on her knees and placed a hand on Quinn's hip, biting her lip at how absolutely gorgeous Quinn looked from that angle.

"I told you before that I trust you," Quinn said, "and I do want this." She leaned until her backside bumped the head and she heard Santana gasp. "I want to know what it feels like to have you inside me like that."

Santana put another hand on Quinn and squeezed her hips before groaning. "Jesus, Quinn," with her left hand she took the dildo between her fingers and lined herself up with Quinn's entrance. "Do you want it slow, baby?"

"For now," said Quinn. She felt Santana massaging her hips and asked, "Santana, are you going to fuck me or- oh, shit," Quinn's arms gave out and her face hit the mattress as Santana eased into her. She fisted the sheets under her hands and let out heavy breaths as Santana began moving, slowly, in and out, and she turned her face further into the covers, stifling her moans into the fabric.

"Baby, no," Santana pushed her hips forward and ground her pelvis against Quinn's ass. "I want to hear you."

"You want to hear me?" Quinn got back up onto her hands and turned just enough to look at Santana's face. "Go faster."

"You want me to-"

"Honey, I want you to just take me," Quinn's voice was gravelly, and she saw Santana's loving smirk before her eyes pinched shut as Santana slammed into her, and the room was filled her loud vocalizations of pleasure, and the sound of their wet skin slapping together. "God, Santana, so good," Quinn gasped as heat coiled in her stomach and spread throughout her whole body. "So… good…" And then her phone started ringing.

"What the fuck…?" Santana asked, not faltering in her thrusts. "Who is it?"

The phone was a few inches to the right of Quinn's right hand, and she couldn't remember how it had even gotten there. She could clearly see her boyfriend's name on the bright screen. "It's Finn," she said, and she was going to let it keep ringing, but Santana apparently had other ideas.

"Answer it."

"Oh god," Quinn moaned as another surge of pleasure rolled through her, and then Santana's words processed. "What?"

"Baby, answer it, quick."

Quinn didn't even know why she was obeying Santana's insane command, but before she knew it, the phone was at her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn," Finn was grinning, she could tell from the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Finn," Quinn managed to choke out, but she couldn't suppress the gasp as Santana pushed into her particularly hard.

"Are you okay? You sound kinda… like you're panting."

"I'm just," she exhaled harshly into the receiver. "I'm just doing cru-unches."

"Oh, okay," said Finn, oblivious bliss back in his voice.

"Yeah," Quinn gritted. "Nightly routine. Was there something you wanted?"

"My mom was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow-"

"I can't believe he's so trusting," Santana said, and Quinn heard her as Finn continued to talk.

"-and if you wanted to come have dinner-"

"While I'm behind you like this," Santana leaned over Quinn and grabbed onto the headboard so she wouldn't crush Quinn. Her hips kept on moving and she rubbed her cheek on the left side of Quinn's head, and whispered into her ear, "While I'm fucking you like this."

"-at my house tomorrow with, like, me, and Kurt, and my mom, and Burt, and stuff-"

"It's a three-way call, Quinn," Santana husked.

"-because it'd be, like, pretty cool." Finn ended.

"And he knows nothing." Santana pushed herself back up and then began pounding into Quinn even harder than she had been before.

"Yes!" Quinn shouted into her phone and her thumb smashed the 'end call' button before screamed out obscenities and her arms failed her again. She fell onto the bed and her entire body convulsed as felt wave upon wave of satisfaction rock her. It must have been happening for minutes, because the next thing Quinn knew, Santana was harnessless and on top of her, pulling the covers over them before flicking her bedside lamp off. "That was…"

"Yeah, baby," Santana nuzzled into Quinn's neck and inhaled the smell of sex and sweat and Quinn. "It was."

Quinn gave a satisfied little groan and wrapped her arms around Santana's damp back, her eyelids growing heavy as sleep overtook her.

xxx

"Why did you have me answer his call, last night?" Quinn asked. They had just left Santana's house for school, and Quinn was playing with the fingers on Santana's right hand as the brunette drove with her left.

"I don't know," Santana said. "I think I like making him look like a fool, even if he can't see it happening."

Santana smiled as she thought back to one of the times where she'd made him look like a fool to his face.

xxx

_It was Finn's birthday the summer before they were seniors, and he was having a party at his house. A group of the people he'd invited was sitting around his backyard playing a game of Truth or Dare. Among the people involved in the game were Santana, Quinn, Finn, Puck, and a few random football players and cheerios. It was Puck's turn, and he'd asked, "Santana, truth, or dare?"_

_She scoffed at him from her seat around their misshapen circle. "Dare."_

_"I dare you," he smirked at her, "to make out with the person sitting next to Finn."_

_He had already used the, 'I dare you to make out with me,' line, and you can't use the same dare twice in a game. He thought he'd been clever, but he wasn't the only person sitting next to Finn. Puck was on Finn's right, and on his left…_

_Everyone gasped when Santana leaned across the circle and pulled Quinn into a heated kiss, holding nothing back as she made out with her secret girlfriend. Once she finally pulled back, Quinn had a dazed look on her face, happy to have been able to kiss Santana in front of all those people, albeit under the guise of a game, and she swiped a finger over her bottom lip before clearing her throat. Santana sat back and tried not to laugh at Finn's dumbfounded look._

_"Dude, that was so hot…" Puck had on a dumbfounded look of his own._

_"Santana?" Quinn said._

_"Hm?"_

_"It's your turn."_

_Santana smiled. "Truth or dare, Quinn?"_

_Quinn only thought about it for a second. "Truth."_

_"Who's the better kisser? Me, or Finn?"_

_And, without dropping a beat, Quinn said, "You."_

_Everyone's laughter, the proud look in Quinn's eyes, and the stoned look on Finn's face had made that party fantastic. Santana had taken Quinn home after the party, and she had fucked Finn's girlfriend on his birthday. For Santana, that was the icing on the cake._

xxx

"You do realize I can't come to yours until much later tonight because I'm now going to dinner at Finn's, right?"

Santana slammed particularly hard on the brakes at the next stop sign. "Fuck…"

"Yeah," Quinn reached over and ran her fingers over the back of Santana's neck, playing with the finer hairs there. "But I will be there."

xxx

After school, Santana hip-checked Quinn when she was getting books at her locker.

"Before you go home, I think you should help me with my biology homework," Santana nonchalantly appraised her nails, but smiled ever so slightly when Quinn agreed.

"Homework, huh?" Quinn asked, smirking as she followed Santana out of the school.

"Yeah, biology," Santana walked to the back parking lot, where her car and only a few others were parked.

"San," Quinn said as Santana automatically unlocked the car. "Why is your car in the farthest lot from the school?"

"Because my homework? It's a lesson on anatomy," Santana held open the back door for Quinn. "And I could really use your expertise on the subject." As soon as Santana was in the car with the door closed, she rid herself of her spankies and underwear as fast as she could. "I was sitting in my last period class," she wrapped a hand behind Quinn's neck, pulled, and then leaned back, so as she slid her tongue into Quinn's mouth, she also slid underneath her. "And I remembered the sounds you made when I made love to you last night," she kissed Quinn's bottom lip and breathed heavily into her mouth. "I got so wet just thinking about it." Santana grabbed Quinn's right wrist with her left hand and slid down her polyester-covered torso. "Feel." Quinn groaned when her fingers met a flood of wetness.

"Jesus, Santana," Quinn began lightly rubbing her fingers up and down Santana's warm slit, and loved the way Santana grabbed at her back, and the way her hips jumped when the tips of Quinn's fingers bumped her clit.

"I need you, baby," Santana looked into Quinn's eyes and they kissed again, and then Quinn's head rested on Santana's shoulder.

Quinn inhaled a shaky breath and rubbed a little harder. "The thought of me made you get like this?" Quinn put her middle and ring fingers together and began to rub small circles on Santana's clit, but she was so wet that Quinn kept slipping off of it. Santana's thigh kept twitching just the same.

Santana laughed incredulously into Quinn's hair and then gasped. "I love you, Quinn," she let out a high-pitched little whine when Quinn's fingers pressed harder. "I love the way your eyebrow twitches sometimes," Santana's fists bunched the dress fabric covering Quinn's shoulders as Quinn's fingers traveled lower. "I love how wide your smile is," she rolled her hips, trying to get Quinn's fingers to move a little farther. "I love that you still have half a bottle of pink hair dye in your bathroom, because you're still not sure you're never going to use it again," she gasped sharply when Quinn teased her entrance. "I love the way you sound when you sing."

Quinn thrust into her and reveled in the moan that was uttered right into her ear. "Don't stop talking," she curled her fingers and kissed Santana's shoulder as she pulled in and out of her at a steady pace.

"I love the freckles in your eyes," Santana panted as she moved her hips in time with Quinn's ever hastening fingers. Santana laughed, slightly, as she said, "I love the way you sneer at something you don't like," Quinn's fingers hooked in her at the right spot and Santana arched into her. "I love how I can still make you blush when I say things like fuck me harder, and put your tongue in my mouth," Santana gave a satisfied grunt when Quinn did both of those things simultaneously. "And I love when you're on top of me like this," Santana's thighs squeezed Quinn's sides as she felt herself getting close. "Just a little more, baby, I'm almost there."

Quinn shifted her arm the tiniest bit, put her palm down, and rubbed the heel of it against Santana's clit with every new thrust. At Santana's strangled cry, Quinn turned her head and bit the side of Santana's neck before pushing as deep as she could go. She wiggled her fingers, found that tense spot, and rubbed. Santana's stomach muscles contracted, she pulled on the fabric in her fists, her legs held Quinn's torso in a death grip, and she uttered Quinn's name before she tossed her head back and small convulsions took over her body.

When Santana's chest stopped heaving, Quinn mumbled, "I've been thinking."

"Hm?"

Quinn's smile reached her voice when she said, "Maybe I could skip dinner."


End file.
